A technique for forming a transistor by using a semiconductor over a substrate having an insulating surface has attracted attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of semiconductor devices such as an integrated circuit and a display device. Silicon is known as a semiconductor applicable to a transistor.
As silicon which is used as a semiconductor of a transistor, either amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon is used depending on the purpose. For example, in the case of a transistor included in a large display device, it is preferable to use amorphous silicon, which can be used to form a film on a large substrate with the established technique. On the other hand, in the case of a transistor included in a high-performance display device where a driver circuit and a pixel circuit are formed over the same substrate, it is preferable to use polycrystalline silicon, which can be used to form a transistor having a high field-effect mobility. As a method for forming polycrystalline silicon, high-temperature heat treatment or laser light treatment which is performed on amorphous silicon has been known.
In recent years, transistors using oxide semiconductors (typically, In—Ga—Zn oxide) have been actively developed.
Oxide semiconductors have been researched since early times. In 1988, there was a disclosure of a crystal In—Ga—Zn oxide that can be used for a semiconductor element (see Patent Document 1). In 1995, a transistor using an oxide semiconductor was invented, and its electrical characteristics were disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
In 2013, one group reported that an amorphous In—Ga—Zn oxide whose crystallization is promoted by irradiation with an electron beam has an unstable structure (see Non-Patent Document 1). According to the report, the amorphous In—Ga—Zn oxide formed by the group has no ordering in observation with a high-resolution transmission electron microscope.
In 2014, it was reported that a transistor including a crystalline In—Ga—Zn oxide has more excellent electrical characteristics and higher reliability than a transistor including an amorphous In—Ga—Zn oxide (see Non-Patent Document 2, Non-Patent Document 3, and Non-Patent Document 4). These documents report that a crystal boundary is not clearly observed in an In—Ga—Zn oxide including a c-axis aligned crystalline oxide semiconductor (CAAC-OS).
As a kind of a structure of polymer crystal, a concept of “paracrystal” is known. A paracrystal seemingly has a trace of crystal lattice; however, compared with an ideal single crystal, the paracrystal has a distorted crystal structure (see Non-Patent Document 5).